You wish
by YukiHaruka1
Summary: AU. What happens when Sakura Haruno goes to Konoha Acadmey? Jealously, of course. With love problems on one hand, something had to come up and make it worse. SasuSaku/ShikaIno/NaruHina/Ect.


~Stuck on you~

Chapter 1: Unexpected

* * *

"LOOK! It's Sasuke-senpai! OMG, I LOVE YOU SASUKE!"

"Ew he dosen't like you, he likes me! Right Sasuke?"

"He's soo hot! Look at what he's wearing today!"

"Dammit Sasuke. Why are you always so popular with the ladies? It's always and only you!"Naruto pouted, crossing his arms.

Sasuke grunted and shrugged in return.

It was like any other day in Konoha Academy. Sasuke being adored by numerous fangirls who would literally die for him. (If he asked them to, anyway) Naruto the baka who gets _whacked_ by Sasuke's fangirls. Finally, there was Shikamaru who couldn't be bothered, much less care about popularity.

The trio walked into their homeroom. They took a seat and patiently waited for their teacher, Kakashi-sensei to arrive.

"Heyyy Shika-kun!"A chirpy voice greeted Shikamaru. A pretty, slim and blond girl walked up to Shikamaru amd placed her hands on his shoulders. Shikamaru scowled. "Didn't I tell you to stop calling me that Ino? What are we 5?"

Ino giggled and smiled warmly at him. "Hey, its just been one week since the holidays ended and you're chasing me away? But I miss you." Shikamaru cursed under his breath. Why do you hate me God? But he blushed at her comment. And he turned away. "Go. Away. Ino."

"Haha whatever... Anyway. I hear there's gonna be a new student coming today. And she's a singer?"Ino said. Naruto quirked his eyebrow in confusion. Sasuke... was expressionless. "Soo she's a female singer? OOHH CAN IT BE? MILEY CYRUS? OR EVEN BETTER SAKURA HARUNO!"Naruto cried out of joy.

"NARUTO YOU BAKA! HOW CAN IT BE MILEY CYRUS? WHEN DOSEN'T LIVE IN KONOHA?! AND DON'T EVEN THINK OF TRYING TO FLIRT WITH WHOEVER COMES TO OUR CLASS."Ino screamed and whacked Naruto across his head. Naruto winced in pain.

Sasuke snorted at their drama. "Well. I don't care. As long Miss Princess dosen't be all bitchy and boss us around, I think I can live with her." Shikamaru smirked. "As cold as always, Sasuke."

Ino sighed. "Well. I guess its about time Kakashi-sensei is about to arrive. I'm gonna go back and sit with Haruka. See you guys later."

Right at the moment when she sat down, Kakashi appeared right infront of the class. Which causes some screaming, faceplams and a heartattack. Kakashi smiled sheepishly and apologized. "Sorry I'm late. Did I give you guys a heartattack? Well... one of the rules to being a great shinobi is to expect the unexpected! So work on that class!"

The whole class gave him he look like-Are you freaking serious?

Kakashi sweat-dropped. "Erm... Anyway... I'm gonna bring you guys outside for training. Since you guys were so well-behaved. But let me remind you, you are not there to play. You will experience hell so be prepared."

The class nodded. Just when they were about to leave, a girl wih pastel pink hair and jade green eyes popped up in front of the door. She was slim and had a big chest. She was fair skinned and had slender legs. To wrap it all up, she was beautiful. A teacher stood next to her knocked the door. "Hey Kakashi. Can you come out for awhile? Orders from the Hokage."

Kakashi nodded. "Sure Rin. Class keep quiet or at least whisper."

When Kakashi stepped outside, the whole class chatted excitedly.

"OH MY GOSH! I DIDN'T EXPECT HER TO BE THIS PRETTY IN REAL LIFE!"

"I WANNA BE LIKE HER!"

"I'M DEFINITELY GONNA GET HER AUTOGRAPH."

Ino, Hinata and Haruka went to where the guys were seated. But before Ino could say anything, Naruto squealed excitedly,"OH MY GODDDD! IT'S SAKURA HARUNO! I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE'S HERE! WHICH DORM IS SHE GONNA STAY IN? PLEASE STAY WITH ME! GOSH I LOVE HER! I WANNA-"Shikamaru clamped Naruto's mouth with his hand. Then he grabbed some tissue and gaged his mouth.

"Mmmph.. let me go! Mmph!"Naruto tried to talk. Shikamaru sighed. "Shadow sewing jutsu!" The shadows grabbed his mouth, hands and legs.

Ino nodded in approval and continued. "Soo anyway, OMG HOW COOL IS THIS? SAKURA HARUNO IS HERE! I JUST LOVE HER SONGS. AND THE RECENT ONE THAT CAME OUT-ROAR!. AHHH! Okay I'm done fangirling."

Sasuke and Shikamaru rolled their eyes. "Why did she even come to our school anyway?"Sasuke asked in annoyance.

"Well... It was rumored that an evil organisation wants to kidnap and her and seal the two tails in her or something. So in order to hide her, her parents sent her to a school across the world."Hinata answered.

"So they sent her to a school with kids who has special talent?"Shikamaru said unbelieving. Hinata nodded.

Sasuke snorted. "Seriously. Like what kinda special talent does she have. Huh? All she can do is sing and jump around. At least we people actually have talent. Like me and Haruka have the eternal mangekyo sharigan. Hinata has the byakugan. Naruto has the kyubi. Ino's powers are like psychic style. And Shikamaru's is shadow style."

"Was that supposed to be a compliment for us? Thanks."Haruka thanked. "But you forgot the other guys. Like Kiba, Shino, TenTen, Choji..."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Whatever... they're over there aren't they..."

At this point, Kakashi walked back into the class with the pink haired girl. "Class. This will be your new classmate Sakura Haruno. Yeah I know she's popular and stuff but don't get carried away. You don't wanna repeat the year. Anyway why don't you introduce yourself Sakura?"

Sakura nodded. She flipped her hair and smiled. "Hey I'm Sakura Haruno. I think you guys already know alot about me. But anyway, hi. I'm 15 this year. I'm still a chunin. I'm a medical nin. I use earth style and super strength. Nice to meet all of you!"Sakura chirped.

The whole class cheered. Except Sasuke who was un-impressed. Kakashi nodded. "Okay Miss Sakura, you will be seated next to Sasuke over there. For the rest of the year. Okay now. Lets procced to the training area."

As they procceded to the training area, Sakura approached Ino and the girls and started chatting with them. Before you know it, they would've become best friends. To keep Naruto away from interrupting their conversation, Ino had Shikamaru use the shadow sewing jutsu to bind him.

"Hey Ino, can you introduce me to your friend?"Sakura asked. Ino nodded, "Sure!"

"Wait... I just wanna know about this guy... what's his name? Oh yeah. Sasuke. I wanna discover how the others are like myself." Sakura smiled sheepishly. Ino smirked. She likes Sasuke? Well, its expected though. Look at how hot and sexy he is. Wait till she sees him in his training clothes...

"Ohhh. Say Sakura. Do you like Sasuke?"Haruka questioned smirking. Sakura snorted. "What? Nooo. He just looks interesting."

"Sureeeee. But anyway, his name is Sasuke Uchiha. He has the eternal mangekyo sharigan. He is also a chunin. But he is able to use fire, blaze and lightning style. He has 100 times more chakra than most have. And he's those kinda badboys and stuff."Ino said in ine breath. Sakura nodded and took in all the infomation.

"Hmm... okay, thanks. Hey, can we battle each other later?"Sakura asked. Ino nodded smiling. "Of course!"

They finally reached the training area. Kakashi started pairing them up so they could battle each other.

"Okay. Naruto and Haruka. Hinata and Shino. Ino and Shikamaru. ... Finally, Sasuke and Sakura. Rules are, no using awakening. Especially you Naruto, no using the nine tails chakra. Now, please change into your training attire. Go Go Go!"

Everyone scrambled for the changing rooms. Sakura grabbed her bag and went to change too. When she came out. She saw Sasuke in his attire. He wore a white long-sleeved shirt and which was open at the torso, with the Uchiha crest on his collar. He wore dark blue pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees. He also wore black arm guards that covered his forearms and stretched up to reach his upper biceps. He also wore a purple rope belt around his waist, tied in a bow, in which he carries his sword.

All in all, he was hot.

Ino wore a really simple yet revealing attire. She wore a short, purple, sleeveless blouse, an open-front purple apron-skirt over a shorter, black skirt, with short, fishnet shorts underneath.

Haruka wore a long sleeved, black top that revealed her stomach a little. And a neon red skirt. She also wore a blue and cream white jacket to match. *

Hinata wore a cream-coloured hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem, with navy blue pants.

Sakura looked at herself. Eh. Whatever. I'll go buy more clothes.

Soon, Kakashi announced that the training was offically about to start. "Okay, battle 1, Naruto and Haruka begin!"

Sakura observed as the two fight. They could all use change in chakra nature despite being a chunin. The girl could use the eternal mangekyo sharigan and the boy could use the forbidden jutsu-shadow clone jutsu.

'Wow they're strong. But who cares. I'M stronger.'Sakura thought.

Soon as all the battles passed, it was time for Sasuke and Sakura to battle. "Okay, final battle, Sasuke and Sakura begin!"

Sasuke waited for Sakura to make the first move and he stood just there. Sakura started out by using her earth style.

"Earth style: Antlion!"

But before Sakura managed to release the jutsu completly, Sasuke used amaterasu to burn Sakura. Sakura barely escaped.

"Hey! Are you trying to kill me?"Sakura screamed.

Sakura then cast another earth style jutsu.

"Earth style: Mud wall jutsu!"

This time, she was sucessful. She defended herself as Sasuke made his next attack. Sasuke smirked. He knew just how to win this battle.

"Chidori sharp spear!"

Unfortunately, the mud wall wasn't strong enough. The chidori spear pierced right through it and electrified Sakura. Who then fell to the ground.

"Okay this battle, Sasuke wins. Someone help Sakura up."Kakashi announced. Sasuke scoffed at Sakura's dramatic act. "Hn. Weakling."

Sakura scowled. How? How did he defeat me? It dosen't matter now actually. Today I was just... tired. "You call me weak but maybe you're the one thats weak."

Sasuke laughed. "Wow seriously? I just beat you in battle." What was wrong with this girl...

"Oh yeah? I'm gonna call daddy later and make sure he sends someone strong to beat you up good."Sakura retorted.

Ino and the others stared at them. Who knew Miss Popstar was this bitchy?

"Whatever."Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked away.

~after the last period of the day~

"Class please hold in for a minute. Kakashi-sensei will be arriving shortly to tell you your new apartments."Yamato announced.

The whole class cheered and muttered silent 'yes!'s under their breath. They've been waiting to shift to the newly renovated apartments for awhile now. Kakashi then appeared in the middle of the class. (Again) Which cause screams and shocks and heartattacks. (Again.)

"Umm sorry class. I just had to do that. Anyway, pack your stuff and grab your baggage from the 'hotel' and be back in 1 minute. Go!"Kakashi ordered.

Everyone jumped out of the window and ran as fast as they could to the 'hotel'. Lucky for some people, they could use transportation/teleportation jutsu. Like all the Uchihas and some others.

"Eh Shika-kun. Since you can use shadow transportation** help me grab my stuff too!" Ino chirped. Shikamaru grunted but agreed anyway.

"Eh Sasuke, help me grab my stuff! You can teleport cause of that sharigan can you?"Naruto asked. Sasuke rolled his eyes and teleported.

Hinata looked around to ask if Haruka could help her get her stuff. All of a sudden, Haruka appeared right infront of Hinata with all her stuff and her own. "No need to worry. I already helped you get yours!"

As for Sakura, she had her stuff with her already. Rin told her to hold on to it as they were assigning apartments today and she didn't have to put her stuff in the 'hotel'.

Soon everyone appeared right back in class in one minute. Sasuke and Shikamaru looked really annoyed though. Especially Sasuke. They looked like they just went on tour and bought lots of stuff back.

"What the hell Ino. Why do you have so much stuff?"Shikamaru asked, annoyed. Ino giggled and grabbed her stuff from Shikamaru. "Well... I stuffed my whole closet in there!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and grunted. "Girls..."

Sasuke on the other hand, threw Naruto's baggage on him. Literally.

"Why is your bag so heavy? Did you put like rocks in it?" Sasuke scowled. Naruto was grinning like a baka. "Duh. Those are my rare ones. I couldn't just leave them at home."

Naruto opened his bag and inside was full of rocks. Sasuke was so angry, he grabbed Naruto's bag and tossed it out of the window. "You baka."

...

Kakashi led the class to where all the apartments where. "You people are lucky. Cause your apartments is next to the hot springs.. That means if you wanna shower you don't have to walk a mile. Oh that means each apartment dosen't contain showers. Only a toliet bowl for you to crap. Meals will be held at Ichiraiku's. It will be buffet style and you can choose if you wanna eat sushi, ramen, bbq meat or something."

The class cheered. It turns out boarding school wasn't all that bad.

"Anyway. You will be allowed to explore today and tomorrow. Incase you didn't know, you won't have classes tomorrow as the school will be having some important events to attend to. Your apartments are assigned at random. So your neighbour maybe a senior. Oh by the way, there will be one girl and one boy in each dorm. This is because recently kiddnappers have been seen entering the school premises. So if they enter your apartment to rape you girls, the guys are supposed to defend you. And yes, its orders from the hokage.**"

Most of the girls squealed. They all have the same thought. YES, I'M GONNA BE IN THE SAME DORM AS SASUKE-SENPAI!

"Finally, I'll annouce the roomings now. Okay. Naruto and Hinata in apartment 1J. Ino and Shikamaru in... lastly, Haruka and Kiba in 5L."Kakashi announced.

"Um Kakashi I think you forgot Sasuke and Sakura-chan."Naruto pointed out.

Kakashi nodded. "I know. Sasuke you'll be paired with Sakura due to some reasons. One of it being you both are wealthy and you get the special dorm. Your apartment will be near Ino and Shikamaru's so you four follow me. The rest, go to your respective apartments. Now."

As they were going there, they all chatted for a bit.

"Kakashi, why must I be roomed with Sakura? I know about the wealth thing. But why can't Haruka do it? She's also a Uchiha, technically, and she is wealthy too. And she can fight."Sasuke questioned.

"Well. From what I've heard. Jiraiya is the one that decides the rooming in the first place. And when Haruka heard she was gonna be roomed with a girl, she screamed. Then she placed an ice jutsu on Jiraiya. Something called... Eternal ice mist***. Which prevents Jiraiya from see any girl again. So she told him if he wanted her to undo the jutsu, he better room her with Kiba. Jiraiya agreed and that's how you got stuck with her."Kakashi explained.

Sasuke couldn't believe it. The legendary sannin got whipped by a chunin. "Um...okay?"

"On the bright side your apartment is much better than the others cause of Sakura."Kakashi sighed.

They were finally there. Sakura and Sasuke's apartment. It has two floors like the rest but its area was much bigger and it was diiferently designed. The floors were made of white marble and the walls marble too. They had a fireplace in their dorm and a mini waterfall in the living room.

"I could get used to this."Ino breathed as she saw the magnificent apartment.

Sasuke went into his room. Most of his furniture was black and blue. They way he liked it. Surprisingly he even found a guitar in his room.

Unlike Sasuke's dull coloured room, Sakura's was the opposite. Nice and bright. Furniture was mostly pink and white.

Their living room had an xbox and wii. And lots of other cool stuff.

"Well. I'm off. You people enjoy. Before I forget, you can connect your apartment to your friend's if its next to you. If you want to make a hideout for you and your friends to chill or something, go to the park and make it underground. So, see you later I've read the new Icha Icha book that just released. And then meet Obito and Rin."With that, Kakashi teleported away.

Then, Ino screamed. "OH MY GOSHH LETS MAKE A HIDEOUT! WE'LL START RIGHT AWAY. WE'LL INVITE HINATA AND SHINO AND THE OTHERS AND MAKE IT A GIANT ROOM! GREAT, LETS GET STARTED!"

Sakura sweatdropped. "Umm okay? Lets go to the park and I'll use my Earth style to create the room. Then Ino, you can tell them the plan by telepathy."

Ino nodded and they both immediately got to work. They all went to the park and found a nice spot and made sure no one elses hideout was there. Sasuke and Shikamaru didn't protest. They went somewhere and did other things when the girls were at work.

"Wait. Where do you think you two are going?"Ino asked. Sasuke and Shikamaru stopped.

"After this you girls who definitely want a place in the hot springs right? So we are gonna get you some places. And before you even ask, yes we are helping your friends get spots and later we'll be going to the town. Happy?"Sasuke grumbled.

"Besides. You guys will only take like what? 5 minutes to finish it up?"Shikamaru added.

The girls rolled their eyes but agreed.

~With Shikamaru and Sasuke~

"Shikamaru... you like Ino don't you?..."Sasuke asked. As usual, Sasuke couldn't get anywhere in peace so Shikamaru used the Hidden Shadow Technique so no one would see or hear them.

Shikamaru scoffed. "What makes you think so?"

Sasuke replied with a shrug. "I don't know. I can see it I guess."

"Well. Even if I did like her, I can't be with her. So what's the point?"Shikamaru sighed.

"I know. Happiness dosen't last long. The only thing that exists in this world is pain and misery. Glory is temporary, pain is forever. If you love someone, you will only lose them. Then feel more pain."Sasuke agreed.

"Love...dosen't exist. It never will..."

~Back with the girls~

"Let me just use my telepathic powers to tell the others to get to the park.. By the way Sakura, you haven't met my other friends yet. Like, Tenten, Kiba, Shino... We'll be sharing the hideout with them too!"Ino chirped as she procceded to send telepathic messages to their friends.

Sakura nodded. 'Hmm ... She sure knows what she's doing...'

After Ino was done, she asked Sakura to make a staircase leading down. Which Sakura did. At this point of time, one by one, their friends arrived.

"All clear! Please procced Sakura!"

Sakura nodded. "Earth style!"

Then immediately, a huge room formed.

"Yo! Sup'!"Kiba yelled as he arrived.

All of them gathered to where Ino and Sakura was.

"HEYYYYY SAKURA-CHAN! REMEMBER ME? I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI! AND SOMEDAY, I'M GONNA BE HOKAGE-"Naruto was cut off by Kiba who gagged his mouth with some tissue.

The others sweatdropped. Sakura was especially creeped out at Naruto. But sometimes she found him cute.

Sakura finished up her job by asking everyone to climb down to where they were. Then she sealed the top back to how it was.

"Um... Anyway, Haruka can you use your ice style to make the walls...um...more stylish?"

Haruka nodded. "Sure! With colour?"

Ino shrugged and let her decide.

Kiba stared at her. "Wait. Ice is transparent. How do you add colour? And if you use ice style, won't it be freezing cold?"

Haruka rolled her eyes. "Dude. Other ice style users' ice may be cold. But I can control my ice style. I call it Eternal Ice Style**** I can control it anyway I want. Anyway..."

"Eternal Ice Style: Ice Palace!"

The walls immediately froze and became solid. So did the floors. Beautiful patterns on the walls started to form. Frozen (traditional kind) lamps formed. Waiting for them to be lit. A fountain formed in the middle of all the rooms. And water started to flow out of it. All in all, it looked like they were in a frozen underground palace.

"OH MY SHINJU. THIS IS AWESOME!"Ino squealed.

The others were impressed by this sight as well. It didn't feel cold. Only if you touch the ice you would feel cold.

The ice swirled around everyone's feet and immediately, ice skates formed.

"Say the colour you want the ice skates to be. Like this. Turn black with neon red outlines."Haruka said. Indeed, her ice skates turned black with neon red outlines. "Anytime you wanna change the colour, just tell it."

The others tried it. And their ice skates turned into their respective colours and designs.

"OH MY GOSHHH! THIS IS THE BEST THING EVER! But can you make it cold?"Tenten asked.

Haruka nodded. "Ice style: Winter Mist!"*1

The place started to feel cold and everyone shivered.

"C-c-cold. S-so c-cold."Lee muttered, desperately trying to keep warm.

Haruka sighed. "Sheesh. I thought you guys didn't want it to be cold in the first place. Well, it can't be helped. A frozen room must feel cold right?"

"Ice style: Winter cloak."

Shimmering ice mist swirled around everyone. It froze their clothes and then turned them into winter clothes.

"Okay. So... Everytime you enter this room, your winter clothes and skates will magically appear. You can customise your own clothes if you want. Just do a sketch of how you want it to be then say 'transform'."Haruka explained.

Haruka made some furniture out of ice to fit this winter themed place. But of course. The room will transform itself when it was winter. It would transform into a log cabin. There was a fire place that will only be activated during winter.

They olaced some weapons and other stuff there in case of emergency too. Also, there would be a password if you wanted to enter the hideout.

"Question. Does this take alot of your chakra?"Sakura asked with curiousity.

Haruka shook her head. "Not really. The amount of chakra I have is the amount of chakra Naruto has without his tailed beast. Meaning, hundred times more chakra than Kakashi-sensei."*2

"Enough of this. Right now I really wanna go to the hot spring~Dattebayo."Naruto complained.

"Right! Shikamaru and Sasuke reserved places for us! We gotta go!"Ino agreed.

~Timeskip~

Sasuke and Shikamaru were waiting near the front desk at Konoha Springs' (hot springs) entrance. After what seemed like eternity, Ino and the others arrived.

"We're here!"Ino called waving her hand.

"Its about time..."Shikamaru muttered quietly.

"Hey, Haruka, show them how the basement looks like!"Naruto suggested.

Haruka nodded. "Water style: Water Mirror!"

Water formed out of nowhere and it shaped itself into a mirror. It showed Sasuke and Shikamaru the hideout. Shikamaru and Sasuke admited. It looked _really_ good.

"Okay okay. Now. Did you get us places for the hot springs?"Kiba asked.

Shikamaru nodded. "Yeah but..."

"BUT WHAT?!"They all yelled at the same time.

"...Its mixed bathing today..."Sasuke mumbled.

* * *

**Haiiii people ^^ Okay. This time I wont give up halfway on this fanfic. I have it all planned out. And now I've the time to write it too. Anywayss. I hope you'll like this story eventually. I put my OC Haruka there for a reason. And made her quite powerful also for another reason. You'll know in the later chapters.**

***-If you wanna see the outfit I decribed. Go to my instagram and somewhere you'll see a deacription which says 'I created my own anime character'. There you'll see. Anyway FOLLOW ME ON INSTAGRAM PLEASE. Yuuki_haruka**

****-Just a new jutsu I made. Makes my life easier so I dont have to describe it.**

*****-Eternal Ice Style. A new kekki genkai I made. Only Haruka is able ro use this. Its combined with Wind, Water and if you unlocked the Eternal Mangekyo Sharigan you'll be able to use it. This kekki genkai is much more powerful than its child jutsu-ice style. User is able to control how cold and its color. It cannot be melted even by scorch or blaze style.**

******-The whole scene of creating the basement by using eternal ice style, if you really wanna see it. I suggest you watch Frozen. Watch the AMV Let it go by Indina Menzel. That part when Elsa is creating the ice palace and she transforms her clothes. The FF is something like that.**

***1-Well. Its to be expected. If she can used the parent jutsu, she can obviouslt use the child jutsu. Of course new jutsu will be added.**

***2-According to the anime, there's this one episode where Kakashi said Naruto ,without the nine tails chakra, had 100 times more chakra than him. So I'm gonna make it the same for Sasuke and Haruka. Sasuke is expected have lots of chakra as he has the EMS and it'd be more effective for him. For Haruka... there's a reason. I won't tell cause that would be spoiling the whole story.**

**Anyway. Akatsuki broke apart and became good. Akatsuki's story will be told LATER in the story. Also... DID ANYONE LIKE IT WHEN I MADE RIN ALIVE? :DDDD Obito is also good in this FF. The evil people are... By the way, Karin, Suigetsu (love him xD) and Juugo will also be present in this fanfic. Considering if I should put Gaara inside. (Most likey I will cause... who dosen't like Gaara? XD dont answer that)**

**Kay. Love ya guys. PLEASE R&R! GIVE ME 5 REVIEWS TO CONTINUE STORY! I KNOW YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THE STORY. I ALREADY WROTE CHAPTER 2! (SORT OF) TELL ME IF YOU WANT THIS FF TO BE LONGER EACH CHAPTER OR NOT.**

**NOTE-MAY CHANGE RATING TO M**

**R&R!**


End file.
